


A little rose kitten

by 2Grimm2empress



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, family life, silly stuff with baby summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Grimm2empress/pseuds/2Grimm2empress
Summary: Random little drabbles with Blake, Ruby and there very sweet daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a little series of one shot things with both Yang/Weiss kids and Blake/Ruby kids.

There was a rather loud cry coming from down the hall in the dead of night, A certain kitten had decided she wanted to be heard just before the crack of dawn. Much to there mothers misery at the moment. Regardless her mothers where still going to give her the attention she wanted, At least to keep her quite for a bit.  
“Blake….Summer is awake…..She is your daughter before dawn.” Ruby said still half asleep and dazed, The crys where something she had yet to get used to during the night, Even if they where uncommon. 

Much to Blake’s dismay it was her turn to look after her daughter tonight, Even if she wanted to stay in bed and sleep until at least noon at this point. Her kitten came first and for most, OF course Ruby was a close second. As Blake begrudgingly got out of bed, She gave Ruby one last kiss on the forehead before going off to see what Summer wanted this time.  
Hopefully it was just milk or a hug, At least Blake hopped that was all she needed to rest easy until morning…..But knowing how needy Summer was she may just want to be held for a long time. 

Coming to Summer’s room and with just a moment of hesitation before opening the door, Summer’s crys all but stopped as soon as she seen Blake standing in the doorway and steeling to cooing softly at the sight of her mother.

“Good morning to you to little one, Trying to keep mommy up all night again huh?” Blake said in a sweet tone as she walked over to her crib, OF course Summer could not yet understand her but she cooed almost a bit to loudly  
‘Well at least Ruby could sleep for a bit longer.’ Blake thought as she picked up her daughter in her arms, The little girl was always clingy and adventurous. Not unlike Ruby. Like mother like daughter Blake always said  
Still, It was rather nice to see how easy it was to calm the little girl in her arms with some soft singing and cradling, Even if she was wide awake in her arms.

It would be a long time before her mid morning nap, OF course Ruby might catch her wife snapping alongside her for once.


End file.
